


In which Weyland gets a haircut

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Gen, questionnable life choices made under the influence of drugs, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: Weyland is upset after talking with his parents. Yutani tries to help, and it goes about as well as you'd expect.





	In which Weyland gets a haircut

“Can you believe this?”

Sitting on the floor, Weyland closed his laptop, ran his hands through his hair and groaned before adjusting the glasses on his nose. He turned to Yutani, who was lying on the couch and had almost fallen asleep with a comic book in his hands.

“First time I talk to them in almost a month, and they spend the entire time nagging about my job, my friends, and my hair! Every fucking time it’s the same thing. I don’t know why I even bother at this point, they’re never going to be happy.”

Yutani stretched and turned his head to look at his friend. He had heard the same lines plenty of times before. Weyland was not wrong: every time he talked online with his parents the same thing happened, always the same frustrating routine with the same frustrating results. The aftermath was always a bit sad to witness; Weyland trying to act like he was angry while, for the most part, it was easy to see that he was more sad and resigned than anything else. (It always made Yutani wonder for a second if he would’ve had the same problems with his biological parents if they had been around. And every time he came to the conclusion that it did not matter in the slightest. He had other, better parents.)

“Couldn’t understand anything they said,” Yutani replied with a shrug. “You all kept talking over each other and my German is a little rusty. They seemed to be in a good mood though?”

“I hate when they do that,” Weyland sighed. “Like I’m gonna do whatever they want if they speak fast enough and pretend to be all nice. My mom barely even reacted when I told her I had a girlfriend! And she’s the one who asked in the first place!”

Yutani chuckled. “Maybe if you didn’t have a new one _every_ time…”

“You’re not helping.”

Yutani sat up and gave a small apologetic smile, scooting aside as Weyland got up from the floor, came closer and flopped on the old couch next to him, still frowning.

“My dad still seems to think I’ll go back to school and become a doctor if he keeps insinuating I should enough times. And I don’t care if they try and make it sound like they’re joking, I’ll go insane if I have to hear about what they think of my hair again.”

He let out a heavy sigh and threw his head back, the fingers of his left hand drumming furiously on the armrest. As his friend stared at the ceiling, Yutani wished he could have done something to help, as he always did whenever Weyland got upset after talking to his parents. He always struggled to find the right words, so instead he listened and hoped it would help.

“They say they want me to be happy, and I believe them,” Weyland grumbled. “But seriously, sometimes it’s like they forget about it. It just… pisses me off. I wish I could just remind them, y’know? Do something shocking and get a reaction.”

“You could always ask Carrie to marry you.“ Yutani smirked. “That’d shut them up for awhile.”

“Dude, that’s not happening.” Weyland rolled his eyes, but a thin smile appeared on his face. “I like her, but it’s not that kind of relationship. You know how it is…”

Yutani shrugged and, for a second, was tempted to reply that, no, he very much didn’t. But that would have been petty and unhelpful and not what Weyland needed to hear right now, as amusing as Yutani thought it was. So he kept his thoughts to himself, and gave his friend a small pat on the shoulder. There had to be something that would make him feel better. He thought for a moment, then the thin smirk on his face turned into a grin.

****

A few minutes ago they had been laughing, Weyland in such a great mood that he could not stop fidgeting on his chair and Yutani trying his best to keep him still despite the fact that he could barely keep his own hands steady. Weyland had been drinking his beer (Yutani had lost track of the amount of bottles they had emptied), and Yutani had been smoking, a clipper in one hand and a joint in the other. They had laughed their asses off as Yutani slowly cut the hair from Weyland’s head, the long white blond locks tumbling to the floor where they formed a messy pile. It had seemed to make sense at the time, it had seemed funny. If Weyland’s parents wanted him to get a haircut, then he would get a haircut. That drastic change would shock them, and Weyland had laughed so much imagining and describing how they would react that he had been unable to breathe for almost a minute.

In all honesty, Yutani still thought it was funny as hell. But then, after a couple of joints most things usually were. Unfortunately, now that it was over and that Weyland had just looked at himself in a mirror, he seemed to be having second thoughts.

“…It’s short.”

“Well, yeah,” Yutani snickered, showing the clipper still in his hand and putting it on the table. He gave Weyland’s head a small pat, marveling at the sensation of the soft fuzz under his fingers, and grinned. “You should touch it. Feels great.”

Weyland ran his hands along his scalp, but the feeling didn’t seem to please him at all: he furrowed his brow and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize what he had done. He turned his head and stared at Yutani, a look of dawning horror on his face.

“Yutani, it’s _too short_.”

Maybe this had not been such a great idea after all.

“It’s not that bad,” Yutani tried. “And it’ll grow back in a few months. Weeks, even.” He smiled. “Come on, think of the face your mom will make when she’ll see you.”

This did not seem to help, and Weyland let out a desperate groan and rested his head on the table, shivering when his forehead touched the cold surface.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you. Now I look like a moron and Carrie is never going to stop laughing at me.”

Yutani rolled his eyes, pulled a chair toward him and sat next to his friend. “It’s not _that_ bad. I’m sure she won’t laugh.” He thought for a second and added cautiously. “Not too much anyway.”

He looked at Weyland’s hair and tilted his head, thinking. “Maybe I could shave some cool pattern in it.” He touched Weyland’s hair again, petting it. “It’s so soft.”

Weyland slowly turned his head toward him, and his glare could have killed a man. Not Yutani though, even if he did flinch a little before drawing his hand back.

“You’re not shaving that stupid flag on my head, man,” Weyland grumbled.

Replying with a nod, Yutani leaned back on his chair. In his opinion, Weyland did not look so bad, although the change was a pretty drastic one. It was different, for sure, but having witnessed firsthand Raimi’s horrifying dreadlocks phase (a thankfully short-lived mistake), Yutani was sure that Weyland’s (sort-of) girlfriend would like it. And so would the handful of girls he liked to flirt with on a semi-regular basis.

“I think it looks fine,” he said, trying to be encouraging.

Somehow, the compliment only seemed to make Weyland feel worse. Maybe Raimi would find more comforting words to help.


End file.
